


Crash Land / Demented Daydream

by namibean



Series: Zou/Whole Cake Island [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: Two drabbles for Nami and Pudding from the bridal carry scene in ch 869.  If you haven't read the chapter, then obviously there will be spoilers. ^^;





	Crash Land / Demented Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> These are both from my Nami (@konekonami) and Pudding (@douxpudding) RP accounts on Tumblr. Pudding is extremely difficult to write right now since she seems to be all over the place mentally. *laughs* But don't worry. I plan on adding to the Zou/WCI series as the story progresses... and I still ship SaNa. ♡

**Crash Land**

 

In the eerie silence of plugged ears, Nami could only hear the sound of her breath rushing in and out of her lungs in time to the pounding of her heart.  Her chest burned but she still continued to run.  Stopping now would mean certain death.  The Charlotte family knew about the attempted assassination on Big Mom.  The KX Launchers exploded before they even reached the  _Yonko_.  Although the small group of pirates were successful in saving the Vinsmoke family, the rescue mission would be all for nothing if they were captured again.  With their only escape route shattered into pieces, the allies sought refuge in Bege’s castle. 

Trying to reach the shelter was the difficult part.  The pressure from Big Mom’s screams left the atmosphere thick with tension similar to the calm before a tornado.  Add to that the inability to hear if anyone was following her and Nami was left with an uneasiness that sent chills down her spine.  Last time she had glanced, Chopper and Carrot were right behind her.  Where was Big Mom’s army?

The answer came not a moment later when the navigator was grabbed by a large gloved hand.  The massive thumb pressed firmly into her chest, crushing the wind out of her.  In an attempt to regain her breath, Nami tightened her grip on her clima-tact and tried to pry the fingers off of her.  It was useless though.  She was lifted off her feet and found herself face to face with a tall soldier of a woman.   _One of Big Mom’s daughters?!_

The woman’s hand squeezed closer around the navigator’s chest.   _No good!!_  Nami felt her breath coming in shorter gasps.  If the hold tightened any more, her ribs were going to break.  Suddenly there was a flash in the sky and something that looked like an explosion.  Just in time, Sanji-kun’s sister came to the rescue.  

Defending herself, the Charlotte daughter threw Nami and blocked the attack.  The navigator went flying through the air.  Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to focus on how rough her landing was going to be.   _Just get up and run!!_  The command repeated twice in her head before she braced for impact.  

In place of the unyielding ground, two sturdy arms caught the navigator and held her close.  There was a familiar warmth radiating around her.   _Who?!!_   Her eyes flung open and she was met with a smile that gave her butterflies.

_Sanji-kun!!_ Her face beamed with relief.  All of the pain and worry from the moment he left up until now was forgotten.  The silence was no longer frightening.  He was there and, despite being away from the Sunny, in his arms Nami knew he had come home.  Now they just needed to get out of Whole Cake Island alive. 

* * *

**Demented Daydream**

In the distance, among the chaos of the crashed tea party/ wedding ceremony, Pudding saw Smoothie block a kick from Vinsmoke Reiju.  As a result, her elder sister released her grip on Cat Burglar Nami, throwing the Straw Hat navigator away like an unwanted doll.  Pudding wasn’t really sure why she kept her eye on the redhead.  Maybe she just wanted to see how her weak body would break when she finally hit the ground.  But instead of receiving such satisfaction, two arms in a groom’s coat reached up and caught the pirate bitch without even her high heeled shoes touching the floor beneath them.

_That.fucking.dick!!!_   The gasp escaped her lips before she had a chance to get a grip on herself.  How  _dare_  he!!  The two crew mates were actually smiling at each other!!  What were they, lovers?!!  How  _ **fucking**  dare_ he!!!  She was seething at the sight.  It was embarrassing enough that Black Leg Sanji  _(that bastard)_  managed to derail Mama’s entire assassination plan just by making Pudding cry.  She was further disgraced by the fact that she couldn’t even manage to shoot him after he saved her from the destroyed wedding cake.  Now she was absolutely humiliated by that stupid asshole actually running away with another woman!!  If the Charlotte daughter could spit venom, she would aim straight for the back of the groom’s blond head.

That perverted idiot was in the palm of her hand before the ceremony started.  He was head over heels for her.  Men are so stupid!  Her tears managed to sway him into believing that she was his savior.  She was his handler.  She was in control.  How the hell did things get so twisted?! 

Three plum eyes watched her groom carry the other woman into a giant castle  _(was that her brother-in-law, Bege?!)_  like some sort of fucking fairy tale.  Pudding never did like happy endings.   _Where the hell is my revolver?!!_  She looked around quickly, finding the gun on the ground a few feet away from her.  Mama was starting to attack the castle.  Picking up her weapon, the bride ran in search of Nitro and Rabian.  She wasn’t sure what would happen next, but she wanted to be prepared.  If, for some odd reason, Mama failed to kill Black Leg Sanji, Pudding promised that she would find a way to do so with her own hands.


End file.
